Trust
by someonelikeyou10
Summary: TxG "You should have trust her Troy." NEW penname: Previously known as sarah.hsm


**ONESHOT! THIS idea popped into my head when i was eating and it brought tears into my eyes and my mom was like whats wrong..lol:)**

**REVIEW! and ENJOY**

* * *

Troy Bolton looked at his best friend since 2nd grade with wide eyes processing what he had said to him

"_Troy_ did you hear me, Gabriella said she wanted to break up with you and she's going to do it soon Troy. You have to break up with her before she breaks up with you."

Today was Gabriella and Troy's 6 month annniversary. Troy was planning to say 'I love you' to her but as he was about to go over Gabriella's house, Ryan came over and told him the bad news. Without saying another word Troy sprinted down to Gabriella' s house.

...

Gabriella finished wrapping Troy's present before hearing the door slam and Troy come in.

"Hey Tro-"

"Dont hey Troy me, Im breaking up with you" Looking at the surprised face on her face he continued,

"You didnt think I would do it did you? Well you know what since you were gonna break up with me anyways ill save you the trouble. Have a nice life Gabriella!"

"Troy, I dont know whats wrong and I cant believe Im saying this even when you're breaking up with me but I love you Troy, always will." Hearing her words, his heart shattered and he left the house with tears on both their eyes.

...

WITH RYAN

_Finally i can have my chance with Gabriella, I cant believe Troy believed me, what an idiot. Now all i have to do is go over to her house and comfort her. Then she'll fall in love with me and HOPEFULLY get over that bastard. _

_..._

With TROY

"Damn it, damn it , damn it. Fuck her. I fucking loved her and she had to shove it in my face by saying she loved me when she was gonna break up with me. I DONT CARE." With that he called the head cheerleader/slut of the school _(no offence to cheerleaders i love them but just for this story)_

"Brittany, lets meet up."

1 hour later

Troy looked at the almost naked girl before him before he heard a phone call to see Chad calling him..again,

_Fuck them all she was gonna break up with me_

Another hour later

Troy looked at the phone

51 missed calls

27 voicemails

46 texts

Seeing the number of missed calls, voicemails and textmessages he started getting worried, and called Chad back.

"Troy where the fuck are you!?"

"I was with Brittany-"

"BRITTANY?! YOU WERE WITH BRITTANY WHEN GABRIELLA'S IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU!" When he heard what he had said Troy paled immediately

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Troy, she- she- tried to kill herself Troy, and shes not waking-" and with that he hung up and rushed to the hospital. ON the way there he heard a voicemail from all the people.

_**Dad**_

_"Troy you better get here right now, Gabriella needs you."_

_**Mom**_

_"Troy honey, please pick up, please. She's dying Troy."_

_**Jason**_

_"Troy man, I'm not joking, Gabriella she needs help. _Troy felt even more nervous as he heard the rare seriousness of Jason's voice.

_**Zeke**_

_"TROY! ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE! _Troy tensed at Zeke's words. Zeke hated cursing.

_**Taylor**_

_"TROY! GAB-GABRi-GABRIELLA my BEST FRIEND is in the HOSPITAL FOR GOD's SAKE! ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE. IF SHE DIES TROY I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WONT EVER liVE TO SEE ANOTHER-" _All he could hear was Taylor's sobs and Chad's comforting voice before the voicmail cut off.

_**Sharpay**_

_"Troy, You better answer this phone, and stop doing whatever youre doing cause my best friend Gabriella, slash your girlfriend, I mean ex-girlfriend who deosnt know why you broke up with, needs you." _Hearing her words Troy got confused.

_**Ryan**_

_"Troy i am so fucking sorry, Gabriella wasnt gonna break up with you, damn, I am so fucking sorry-"_

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

He rushed inside to the lobby and asked for Gabriellas room number,

"Please tell me where's Gabriella Montez?"

"Umm who are you sir?" Without hesitating he said "Boyfriend."

"Oh well shes in Intensive Care Unit, poor girl she was calling a boy named Troy all the way here, he must have been the cause of her pain."

He felt guilt seep through his body and the color in his eyes immediately changed, and he ran up the stairs into the ICU.

"Troy-" His mother tried to tell him.

"Mom, please tell me shes not dead, please." Lucille looked at Troy with sad eyes and burst into tears. Then Troy's face paled and looked around the sad faces till he saw the blonde- green eyed- boy

"YOU!"

"Troy-"

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING REASON SHE DIED! YOU HAD TO LIE TO ME YOU BASTARD! I FUCKIN LOST HER BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"No Troy, you just couldnt trust her." Then it hit him. She wasn't coming back. She was dead and it was all his fault. While Gabriella was in the hospital he was with another girl, trying to forget her. He burst into tears, and everyone came and comforted him.

...

Troy looked at the pale face of the love of his life and whispered in her ear.

"Im sorry Gabriella, but I want you to know that I couldnt do it. I couldn't touch the girl. I felt like I was betraying you and god was I betraying you. ." Then he felt the tears fall down his face, one by one, in regret.

**AT GABRIELLA'S HOUSE**

Troy looked at the surroundings of his one love's room and found a note in _their_ shoebox.

_Troy,_

_Baby, when you read this Im probably gone. Im sorry Troy i just couldnt see my life without you in it. I know I probably caused people alot of pain, but i just couldnt go through it Troy. I really tried. I love you Troy, always will. One day when we meet again lets put that past before us and start over. _

_Love,_

_Gabriella_

Troy looked at the letter and closed his eyes and said a prayer to her.

_I love you Brie._

**10 min later with the rest of the people.**

"Guys we have to go get Troy out of her room." When they walked in they saw Troy laying on her bed with a slight smile on her face. Chad looked at his best friend's face and said to the others.

"Guys, I think we should just leave him alone."

**1 week later with Chad at the cemetry**

"Hey man, I cant believe it. Im pretty sure you're with Gabriella right now, Im happy for you. Youre with the one you love...Gabriella, my little sis, I love you, you were the one of the best things that came into my life. Ill see you guys later when its time for me to go. Bye guys."

Every year its known that Chad visits Gabriella's and Troy's grave every year.

_R.I.P._

_Gabriella Rose Montez _

_December 14, 1988- July 22, 2004_

_Beloved daughter, sister, friend, and love_

_The love between Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton_

_WIll last FOREVER _

_R.I.P. _

_ Troy Alexander Bolton_

_ October 18, 1987- July 26, 2004_

_Beloved son, brother, friend, and love_

_The love between Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez_

_Will last FOREVER._

**THANK YOU! **

**REVIEW**


End file.
